


Silent Partner

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Just Breathe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, Choking, D/s elements, Dom!Michael normally, M/M, Not the sandwich, Now he's a sub, Petulant!Michael, Polyamorous relationship, Threesome, Top!Michael, bottom!Dean, breath play, dom!Dean, dom!Gabriel, sub!Michael, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael gives his boys a precious gift for their anniversary





	Silent Partner

**Author's Note:**

> M and I have another fic *cackles* Here you go. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos below. They help with the bunnies. The bunnies need to multiply.

Michael rolled his neck out as he stepped into the apartment that he shared with his two beautiful boyfriends, an idea in the back of his mind. He had been wondering for quite some time how Gabriel and Dean would handle taking the reins for once in the bedroom, with him at their mercy. And he wondered how he’d do with it. Sometimes, he had to admit, it would be nice to not be in control so much. “I’m home!” he called out. They were always asking him to let them know of his kinks, especially since he knew most of the ones of his subs. He slipped off the tie around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit, revealing a small black collar around his neck. It had been a tense few days at the firm, and the collar kept him grounded. 

He peeked into the kitchen to find his boyfriends and blinked. There were candles all over the place, and Michael felt his stomach growl as he looked at the plates that once bore chicken parmesan, which was Gabriel’s favorite romantic food. 

_ Did I miss an anniversary? _ He wondered. If so, he definitely felt like shit now. He had been late getting home, no thanks to a paralegal. “Gabriel?” he called, “Dean?” 

It was silent except for what sounded like a drama playing on the television that was punctuated with a chuckle from the direction of the sofa. Gabriel had convinced Dean to take a break and watch a few episodes of a british series, but what started as a little netflix turned into a “Netflix and Chill’. Dean was pinned beneath him as they groped and kissed each other like teenagers left alone for an afternoon. 

Michael toed his shoes off and walked into the living room, smiling as he watched Gabriel and Dean. Not wanting to disturb them, he quietly made his way to the armchair. He loved watching them together. 

Dean was the first to notice Michael when Gabriel changed direction to make it his life mission to give Dean a bright pink hickey. A smile quickly formed and Dean threw Michael a wink. Easing his hand down to Gabriel’s waistband and pulling it down just enough to reveal that the shorter man wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Michael smirked and tossed a wink back in Dean’s direction, but didn’t make any sounds. He palmed himself through his slacks at the delicious sight he was being presented with. He was content with being a silent partner. For now. 

Sitting up to admire his work, Gabriel caught a glimpse of Michael and nearly jumped out his skin. “Jesus Christ on a pogo stick!” he screeched before dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

“No, baby. It’s just Mike getting home from work,” Dean said, playfully nipping at his boyfriend’s earlobe. 

“Well he doesn’t need to be sitting in the corner like a creeper,” Gabriel grumped even as he tilted his head to the side, inviting more of Dean’s touch. 

“To be fair, I did call out that I was home,” Michael chuckled, watching the two of them, “It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention. Not that I can blame you.” 

Dean’s lips had moved down the side of his throat, bringing out a little smile from Gabriel, “He is really distracting. I wanted to finish my show and then he had other ideas.”

“I thought that was the point of choosing something boring. That way if we got distracted we wouldn’t miss anything,” Gabriel muttered.

“Distractions are good, although everyone’s got a different opinion about boring,” Michael hummed softly. “The two of you are beautiful together,” he remarked, “Although I’m a bit sad that you made chicken parm without me.” 

“Don’t worry. We saved you some,” Gabriel said, preening slightly at the compliment and eventually sitting up, straddling Dean as he looked over at Michael, “How was your day?”

“Tedious. We had to fire a paralegal,” Michael said with a groan. “I don’t know why NALA certified him. He couldn’t cite worth shit and there was just too much work, because this last memorandum had  _ no _ page numbers and he just gave a case name. Not even the full case name, a shortened version.” He sighed and ran his hand over his face, “Paralegals are supposed to make our lives easier, not harder.” 

Twin sounds that were very reminiscent to ‘aww’ came out of pair on the couch. Gabriel was the first to get up and walk over to Michael and straddle his lap instead, “My poor pudding pop.” 

“Did the stupid paralegal hurt your brain?” Dean joined them and worked on rubbing Michael’s shoulders.

Michael let out a relaxed sigh, drawing Gabriel in for a warm kiss while Dean worked on his shoulders. “You have no idea,” he hummed. “But I’m not going to worry about it for the rest of the night.”  Pushing the thoughts of the day to the back of his mind, he smiled. “What’s the occasion for chicken parm?” he asked, “Did I forget something?” 

Starting to undo the front of his boyfriend’s shirt, Gabriel nodded in agreement, “Dean and I were just celebrating a little.”

“Maybe a little more than that,” Gabriel added, “But we have a whole weekend together.”  

“A weekend all to ourselves for the first time in weeks.” Dean sighed happily, “No parties, barbecues or anything.”

“Oh thank  _ God, _ ” Michael moaned, tilting his head back and sighing. “That sounds amazing. A weekend with just us three fucking like bunnies. But only if you tell me why you’re celebrating.” 

Gabriel didn’t speak, just worked Michael’s tie free as he smirked. One of the ideas that Dean had shared was just too fun not to tease Michael with it a little. 

“Oh, I see a little angel smirk,” Michael teased, tickling Gabriel’s sides playfully. “Why are you celebrating? What did I forget?”  

Squirming away from Michael’s fingers, Gabriel tried to hold back the giggles that wanted to escape from him, “That would be telling.”

“What if I wanted you to tell?” Michael asked with a laugh. 

Chuckling, Dean wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed his cheek, “You wouldn’t get it out of him because he’s being his usual coy self.”

“Mmmm, that is true,” Michael hummed, turning to kiss Dean like he had kissed Gabriel. “Now, why were the two of you celebrating?” 

Gabriel stood up with a stretch and gazed lovingly at Dean, “It’s mine and his anniversary. Tonight is the first time we made love after the three of us got together.”

“It is?” Michael asked, confused. His brow furrowed. He had no idea. “Oh.” That kind of threw a wrench in his idea for the night. “Okay. Um. Congratulations, you two. I wish I had known, I would’ve picked something up for the two of you.”  

Dean kissed Michael’s cheek and without a word headed to the kitchen with the empty wine glasses in hand. In the meantime, Gabriel started to clear away the mess they made from having a movie marathon. Both of them going on as if they hadn’t worked themselves up just minutes earlier. “That’s okay, Mike. You don’t get gifts for third anniversaries. Just the big ones like fifth and tenth.” 

“Who the hell made that rule up?” Dean asked, coming back into the room and looking a little offended, “Emily Post’s evil twin?”

Michael crossed his arms and pouted. “I still wished I had known,” he said. “I would’ve stayed at the office with some paperwork or something, let you have your time together.” 

Gabriel glared at Dean briefly before turning his attention to Michael and giving him a gentle kiss, “You don’t have to go anywhere tonight. You’re just a much a part of us as we are you.”

Sitting on the footstool in front of his boyfriends, Dean agreed, “He’s right. Why don’t you join us this year? Last year was fun with just the two of us, but you know we like it when all of us can be together.”

“We all need one on one time with each other,” Michael said. “And I don’t want to intrude. The anniversary of being together is important, no matter how big or small it is.” 

The younger men looked knowingly at each other. “He’s doing it again.” Gabriel said. 

“I’m not surprised. This  _ is _ Michael. Self sacrificing until the very end,” Dean shook his head fondly and then swatted Michael’s knee, “Come on. Come play with us, Mike. It’ll be fun and I think you’ll like it. Gabe has something planned that he won’t even tell me about.”

“I’m not self sacrificing,” Michael protested. “I’m being considerate.” 

“Either way it’s not necessary,” Gabriel took the last of their trash into the kitchen, “Dean and I had a really nice afternoon. We did a little work, watched some TV, had some dinner and Dean even practiced his massage homework on me. Which I rewarded him with half a hand job.”

Michael snorted and shook his head. “If you’re sure,” he said. “Now, what the hell’s half a hand job? Is it just one where you don’t get off?” 

“It’s where we get each other halfway there and backing off.” Dean explained. 

Gabriel returned with a mischievous smile, “Dean just might explode before the night is done.”

Michael chuckled and looked over at Dean. “Is that true, baby? Are you close?” 

Dean blushed slightly and shifted in his seat, “I’m not  _ that _ close.” 

“Maybe not, but I bet he’s sensitive.” Gabriel grinned. 

“The both of you are sensitive,” Michael smirked. “And I know exactly how to make both of you go off in three minutes or less when you’re like this.” He stretched. He wondered if he should tell them his idea. What if they wouldn’t go for it? “If you really want me there, then I’ll be there,” he promised. 

Without a word, Gabriel stood up and yanked off his shirt before sauntering off to the bedroom. 

“And there’s your answer,” Dean chuckled, crooking his finger for Michael to follow, “Playtime has just been voted as the first activity of the night.” 

“When isn’t it?” Michael laughed standing up and walking after Dean. 

He thought about it for a moment, “Last Thursday. We watched West Wing instead. I think we’re getting old if we choose TV over sex.”

“To be fair, it’s West Wing,” Michael grinned. “I’d chose West Wing over sex anyday. But then again, I  _ am  _ old.” 

As they got closer to the room the sound of Phil Collins music floated out. Inside Gabriel was already undressed and under the covers with every candle he could find, lit and sitting safely away from the bed on various surfaces. The setting reminded Dean of how their room had been that night three years ago. Obviously Gabriel had gone through a bit of trouble to set this up. 

Michael smiled as he started to shrug off his shirt. “This is nice,” he said. “Really nice.” 

“Then I did my job,” Gabriel said as he patted the big empty spots on either side of him in invitation.

Michael smiled and stripped down to his white tank top and black boxers, crawling in bed next to Gabriel and kissing him deeply, gently pulling at the other’s lower lip with his teeth. 

Instead of biting back, Gabriel cupped Michael’s face and gentled the kiss by pulling away and starting again. This time slower, like he was savoring the contact. So often they were enthusiastic and rough, something that Gabriel thoroughly enjoyed, but today he wanted sweet. He needed tender. It was something he’d been feeling all day and had gotten some of from Dean. 

Under normal circumstances, Michael would’ve kept nipping and biting, but the way Gabriel cupped his face made him melt and so he gentled under Gabriel’s need to savor, letting Gabriel take control. 

“No hogging the kisses you two,” Dean said, sitting in the remaining empty spot next to Gabriel and dropping a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Plenty to go around,” Michael hummed against Gabriel’s lips, withdrawing and leaning in to kiss Dean the way he had kissed Gabriel initially. 

Dean being in a far more playful mood, growled lightly and nipped back at Michael’s bottom lip. His hands scrabbling for the bottom of his tank top to get rid of it as soon as possible. 

Michael allowed Dean to take control, letting him strip off his tank top and nipping back at his lower lip. 

“How would you like us, Sir?” Dean asked enthusiastically, missing the slight pout from Gabriel. 

Michael cupped Dean’s face and smiled. “I want to watch,” he whispered softly. “I want to watch my two beautiful boys together.” 

“You don’t want to join?” Gabriel’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline, “But- I thought…”

“I’ll be right here, angel,” Michael soothed. He felt his face flush as he realized what he was going to try to say. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Unless you don’t want to give me a show?” he sounded shy. 

Dean sat silent as he took it all in,and was shocked to say the least, “You’re wanting to give up control and give it to us? Like on purpose?” 

Michael breathed a slight sigh of relief. Thank God for boyfriends who can figure shit out. Even if it was scary. “Y-yeah.” Dammit. He stuttered. “Yeah,” he said a bit louder, a bit more confidently. Still shy. That’s okay. He looked at Gabriel, then Dean, then to the comforter. It was hard to explain this need, this want of giving up control to them. Especially tonight, when it was obvious Gabriel was in a tender mood. 

“I don’t mind you watching but I was hoping we could be… I don’t know… gentle tonight.” Gabriel said softly as he looked between the men, “So I’m not sure how exciting it’d be for you, Mike.”

Dean rolled up onto his knees, caging Gabriel in with his hands braced on the headboard, “You underestimate how sexy you are when you’re all soft and sweet.”

“I love you two no matter how soft and sweet you are,” Michael assured Gabriel, rolling over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “How about this. It’s yours and Dean’s show tonight. Completely. The two of you call the shots. And that’ll be my gift to you.” He just didn’t want to overthink this. If he over thought it, it’d be a long night. And he couldn’t think of a better way to express this strange desire of his. 

Gabriel smiled for Michael before turning to Dean, “Hear that? We’re calling the shots. So how about you let me top this year?”

“I don’t know,” Dean teased, brushing his lips feather light against his, “What do you think, Michael? Should I be a good boy and bend over for our baby boy?”

Michael chuckled, stretching out lazily beside them. “However you two want to do it. Remember? I’m not the one in charge tonight. You two are.” 

“Please, Dean,” Gabriel pleaded as he ran his fingers down his chest. 

“You really want to?” Dean asked, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

Michael settled back against the pillows to enjoy the show. 

Smirking, Gabriel thumbed open Dean’s jeans and slid the zipper down agonizingly slow, “I really, really want to. You always said you liked how I filled you up. It’s a shame we don’t switch more often.” 

“That is very true,” Dean agreed, smiling. “I think it’s because you tease the most.” He kissed Gabriel softly. “I wouldn’t mind a bit more teasing, especially if it’s from you, sugar.” 

Slipping his hand down Dean’s pants, Gabriel did just that, lightly wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock and slowly stroking him. “Like that?” he asked, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Just like that,” Dean groaned, rocking his hips into Gabriel’s hand, kissing him again. 

Using his other hand, Gabriel started working Dean’s pants and underwear over his hips until they were bunched up just under his ass. Once he was exposed, Gabriel took the hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s length and licked the palm until it was slick with spit. “Bet you wished you’d cum earlier,” Gabriel said as he took him in hand once more. This time his stroke were firmer but with an erratic rhythm. 

Dean moaned and kept rocking his hips into Gabriel’s hand. “You probably do too, baby.” He nipped Gabriel’s lower lip before placing bruising kisses along the older man’s jaw.

“Hells yes, I do.” Gabriel said, letting go of Dean and dragging his palm over Dean’s cock head, “As it is I might not last very long once I’m inside you.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about prepping me,” Dean groaned. 

“Why doesn’t he have to worry about prepping you, baby boy?” Michael hummed, propping his head on his arm. 

Dean smirked against Gabriel’s jaw. “You want to tell ‘im, Gabe?” 

Biting on his bottom lip and smiling, his hands smoothing over Dean’s ass, kneading the rounded globes and parting them, “He said he was going to wear something special tonight, but he didn’t know why. Come look.” 

Michael leaned over and groaned at the sight of the plug inside Dean. “Oh that’s beautiful,” he breathed. 

Dean panted and whined, rocking his hips more. “Gabe,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, sitting up just enough so he could grip the base of the plug and gently pull on it until the widest part stretched Dean’s hole. “I’m neglecting you, aren’t I.” 

Dean let out a keen and thrusted his hips. “Fuck,” he swore. 

Gabriel kissed along Dean’s throat, nipping at his Adam’s apple as he thrust the toy into him over and over while gripping his cock firmly. They may have agreed on something more sweetly done that usual, but that didn’t mean that Gabriel wouldn’t enjoy rendering Dean into a begging, mewling mess.

Dean gasped and moaned, rocking back and forth between Gabriel’s hand and the plug in his ass. Sweat beaded on his brow and he whined softly. He could feel Michael’s heated gaze on him and he felt himself flush. 

Michael shifted to give himself a better view. 

“Love the sounds you make,” Gabriel purred against Dean’s skin, flicking his tongue against his collarbone. Inhaling deeply, Gabriel gave the toy a final twist and released his boyfriend and resting his hands on Dean’s back. 

Dean rutted against Gabriel, moaning and attempting to find some sort of relief. “Gabe, please,” he whispered. “Please, just fuck me.” He knew that it was quick but he had been worked up since Gabriel suggested that they do this tonight. “Please.” 

Gabriel gave Dean a short kiss and guided him to lay on the bed so he was on his side, facing Michael. Reaching under the pillow where he’d stashed their bottle of lube, Gabriel slicked himself up liberally. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that he was well endowed for a guy of his height and it could be a little much to take. He curled up behind Dean and draped the taller man’s leg over his hip. “Ready for me, babe?” Gabriel murmured as he gripped the base of his cock and teased the tip over Dean’s hole. 

Dean reached over and took Michael’s hand, feeling the need to connect with their third. “Ready, Gabe,” he said. He squeezed Michael’s hand. “Enjoying?” he asked. 

“Very much,” Michael murmured. “The two of you are breathtaking together.” 

“Then remember to breath, Mike.” Gabriel winked at their partner and started to ease into Dean, inch by inch. The tight, slick clench of the muscles surrounding him pulled a moan out of Gabriel. 

Dean gasped, then moaned. It had been so long since he let Gabriel top him, it was usually Michael. He promised himself that he’d let Gabriel top more often and he whined, rocking his hips lightly. “Fuck. . .” 

Gently rolling his hips, Gabriel wound his arm around Dean’s chest, holding him tight as small whimpers of pleasure fell from his lips. “Feel so good, De. Forgot how good…” he said against the nape of his neck. 

Dean shuddered and allowed Gabriel to hold him close, squeezing Michael’s hand tightly as he rocked his hips. “So full,” he whispered. “Fuck, you’re so thick.” 

“Ready for more, Dean?” Gabriel asked, easing out until just the tip of his cock was still encased in the warmth of Dean’s body. 

“Always,” Dean replied, arching his back to keep closer to Gabriel. “Give me more.” 

He snapped his hips forward, burying himself until their hips were flush and set a steady rhythm with enough force that it nudged Dean’s body forward with every thrust. “Love you, Dean.” Gabriel groaned, “love how good your taking me too.” 

Dean moaned and twisted his neck so he could kiss Gabriel. “Love you too, Gabe,” he whispered. “Fuck, love the way you fill me up too.” 

They continued on like that, kisses that were poorly angled and a little sloppy, moaning and pulling at one another until both were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Somehow, Dean had ended up partially laying on his stomach with Gabriel nearly draped over him. It gave Michael a perfect view of his rear flexing with every thrust. “You close, De?” Gabriel asked, his hands caressing along the smooth, tan skin beneath him. 

Michael licked his lips, watching Gabriel’s ass flex as he thrusted into their third. 

Dean panted and nodded. “Yeah, so close, so very close,” he whimpered. His cock wept against the jut of his hip and he rocked up and into Gabriel. 

Slipping his hand under Dean, he took his cock in hand and lazily pumped it, “Me too. Cum with me… want you to milk me dry,” Gabriel panted. 

Dean groaned and let Gabriel lazily stroke him. His half lidded gaze fell on Michael, who was watching them with a warm smile. He got an idea and smirked, turning to look at Gabriel. “Make me cum,” he whispered, moaning as he felt Gabriel’s thumb slide over the head, “And then you could ride Mike while I choke him. Remember, we can do anything? And you’re prepped.”

“But… Can I cum in you first?” Gabriel whispered back, his cadence falling apart the closer he got to his completion, “wanted to cum in you.” 

Dean moaned. “Please.” He was close, so close. . . 

He didn’t know what it was about hearing Dean say something as simple as ‘please’ but Gabriel felt himself tipping over the edge, so he pressed himself as deep as he could go, rutting into Dean with a low drawn out moan as he filled his partner with cum. 

Dean gasped and moaned as Gabriel filled him, cumming as well, covering the blankets and sheets with his release and holding onto Michael’s hand tightly. 

“So beautiful,” Michael whispered. “Gorgeous.” 

Gabriel shuddered a few times before going still and rolling back to his side, bringing Dean with him so they wouldn’t be parted. He kissed along Dean’s shoulder and smiled at Michael. “Ready for your turn, Mikey?” 

“Is it my turn?” Michael hummed. “Are the two of you even up for that? It looked intense.” He was smiling warmly, enjoying the look of Dean and Gabriel wrapped up in each other. 

“I think I could be persuaded to riding you,” Gabriel said as he carefully withdrew from Dean, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of his come trickling out of his partner. “I know you like it when I play your dolly,” Gabriel stood up and quickly wiped himself clean with a discarded shirt. 

Michael laughed quietly as Dean groaned. “Mmm, I do enjoy watching you fuck our baby boy,” he agreed. “Need me to open you up?” 

Gabriel shook his head as he sauntered over to Michael with the bottle of lube in hand and pulled the brunette’s cock through the slit of his boxers. “After lunch Dean couldn’t keep his hands off me today. He took great delight in playing with my prostate,” he explained as he took his time slicking Michael up. 

Michael groaned and rocked his hips. “I can’t say as that I blame him,” he said. “Your prostate is extremely sensitive. Surprised you didn’t cum from that.” 

“He stopped way before that,” Gabriel said as he straddled Michael’s lap and slowly sunk down onto his cock. His body quickly adjusting to being stretched open once more, “Ready to let your boys take care of you, Sir?”

Michael moaned and reached up to rest his hands on Gabriel’s hips. “Yes,” he whispered. 

He wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and with the patience of a saint, Gabriel started to move languidly, lifting up and dropping back down, his eyes never leaving his partners. “Did you like watching me and Dean? How he fell apart with my cock inside him?”

“God, yes,” Michael groaned, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. He kept his touch on Gabriel light, just content with holding his hips. “The two of you were absolutely beautiful.” His thumbs stroked along soft skin and he closed his eyes fully. 

Dean, having finally recovered enough to get to his feet, came over to the pair and stood behind Michael. Running his fingers through their dom’s hair, he tugged on it ever so slightly, “You should have been in my spot. Gabe has got an amazing dick. Even with wearing that toy all day, it was a stretch to take him. Just the right amount of burn to remind me he was inside me.”

Michael gasped, mouth falling open just right as Gabriel rode him. “Maybe one day, I’ll bottom for the two of you,” he whispered. He was beginning to understand why his boys enjoyed this so much. It was freeing and relaxing in a different way than dominating was. 

“No, you won’t,” Gabriel said, pressing all the way down and grinding against Michael with small swiveled circles of his hips, “You’re too toppy. Can’t let go and just take it like us.” 

“Just because I’m toppy doesn’t mean I wouldn’t enjoy the receiving end of anal,” Michael snipped before groaning. His fingers dug into Gabriel’s flesh a little more and he dropped his head to Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Dean looked at Gabriel with a faint look of surprise. A look that was answered by a slight smirk before Gabriel let out a whimper when he felt a brush against his prostate. Michael hadn’t ever seriously expressed an interest in receiving before and he had to admit, it was a titillating idea. Bending down, he whispered into Michael’s ear, a hand slipping around to the front of his throat and resting it there, “It feels so good, Mike. Feeling him fill you up and then the tickle as his cum dribbles back out.” 

Michael’s eyes opened as he felt Dean’s hand resting against his throat and he shuddered at the words Dean was painting. His entire body was relaxing slowly but surely. An ultimate sign of trust. His dark green eyes were slightly glassy and his breathing was slightly ragged but still doing good. 

“You could even tie me up,” Gabriel offered as his thrusts sped up, “immobilizing me and using me up, leave me wanting more.”

Dean hummed as his thumb stroked along Michael’s carotid artery, feeling the steady thrum of his pulse, “Then letting me ride you while filled with cum.” 

Michael groaned and closed his eyes again. “I might like that,” he managed to say, his hands sliding down to caress the tops of Gabriel’s thighs.

Leaning forward, Gabriel kissed Michael slowly, taking his time to map out every crease and curve of his lips. 

Waiting until Michael was distracted by the kiss, Dean squeezed Michael’s throat ever so slightly. 

Michael gasped into the kiss, almost melting from the slight choking action. His breathing evened out and any remaining tension seeped out of him. 

Gabriel pulled back and saw Dean’s hand on Michael and for the first time, he had the urge to join in. Tentatively he reached up and ran his fingers along Dean’s before laying his hand over Dean’s. “You look good like this, Mike. Laid back and enjoying us touching you, loving you. Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Michael whispered, shivering as he felt Gabriel’s hand slide over top of Dean’s. “Is this what it always feels like for you?”  

“I don’t know,” Dean murmured, bending down to kiss the corner of his jaw, “How does it feel?”

“Like there’s no reason for me to worry,” Michael breathed. “That I’m with someone I trust. Like I can just float and not care.” He turned his head to try to catch Dean’s lips in a kiss. 

Gabriel smiled warmly, clenching around Michael’s length, “That’s it exactly, plus the added fun of cumming.” 

Michael gasped, then groaned from the clenching. His hands settled on the tops of Gabriel’s thighs and he leaned back heavily onto Dean. He needed to just float. Do what they wanted. And it felt so good. 

Testing the waters, Dean gave Michael’s throat a short squeeze as he watched Gabriel ride him. He made a mental note to film them next time because this is something Dean would love to relive over and over again. 

Michael moaned. Loudly. Somehow, he was more vocal in this scenario than he had ever been. And he revelled in it.

“There we go,” Gabriel smiled. He could see Michael letting go in a way that the man might have balked at in the past. In a way it made Gabriel proud that they were the ones to do this for him. To show him that he didn’t always have to be in total control of everything. Dragging his nails down Michael’s chest and leaning in, he whispered, “Tonight you’re our baby boy. Aren’t you?”

Michael full on shivered and whined, giving a limp nod of his head. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Gabriel kissed him soft and slow even though he was moving his hips in sharp, rough thrusts. Taking the opportunity to use similar techniques that had been used on him over the years. If you asked Gabriel outright if he enjoyed being in control, he’d probably say that he was indifferent about it, but his actions spoke volumes to the contrary. He was getting off on this. 

Michael’s head spun and he gave a soft whine, chasing after Gabriel’s lips the best he could. His fingers were probably leaving bruises on Gabriel’s soft skin and he could feel himself fall deeper. It was a little scary and maybe the whimper he let out a few moments later conveyed that.

“It’s okay,” Gabriel assured him as he took his hands in his and held on tight. It wasn’t to restrain him, but to give him an anchor. Gabriel could imagine what was happening to someone who was submitting like this for the first time. “You can tell us to stop anytime you want,” he reminded Michael. 

Michael held onto Gabriel’s hands, feeling himself center a bit. How many times had he done the same thing to Gabriel and Dean? More times than he could admit to, because it was numerous. He squeezed lightly and he gave a soft nod. “M-more, please,” he whispered from dry lips. 

Dean adjusted his grip and started to restrict Michael’s air and his ability to breath, just like he liked. 

Slowing down his thrusts enough that he wasn’t jarring them, Gabriel brought their joined hands up to his chest, “That’s a good boy,” he purred, “just lean into it and let go all the way.”

Michael let his head roll back and he closed his eyes as Dean choked him. He actually blushed at the praise from Gabriel. He, who never blushed!

“You look beautiful, Michael,” Dean murmured to him, kissing his forehead as he released him so that he could breathe once more. “You always do but you look better when you’re all… soft like this.”

Soft? That wasn’t a word that had ever been attributed to Michael before, and as he took in a nice, deep breath, he opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriends. They were open, soft, the green much less intense than it normally was. He blinked, but it felt like the movement was slower. 

He couldn’t have helped hardening again, not with Michael inside him and letting them do what they wanted. Taking one of their fists, Gabriel wrapped Michael’s hand around his cock and helped him stroke along it. “Feel that, baby boy? You got me hard again,” he murmured.

Michael moaned, blinking slowly again as he stroked Gabriel’s cock. For some reason, he was feeling more at peace and calmer with the nickname he so often used for them, especially Dean, and the embarrassed, pleased mewl that fell from his lips spoke how much he liked it. Words, what were they? They were gone. 

“He’s deep,” Dean said with a smile to Gabriel, “Kinda like you get.” 

“Oh definitely,” Gabriel sighed, thrusting up into their hands. He turned his focus on Michael, “Talk to me. Need to know you’re not totally lost in your head.” 

Lost? In his head? Michael didn’t know what that meant and he moaned, rocking his hips slightly into Gabriel. When he tried to speak, all that came out was a garble that may’ve contained the words “more” and “please”. 

Dean’s fingers, stroked along Michael’s throat and then returned to squeezing, “I bet that feels good, having Gabriel ride you while I do this. It’s going to make you cum so hard, baby boy. Going to fill him up until it drips out.”

Michael managed a soft moan before Dean squeezed again and all he could do was roll his eyes back in pleasure and keep stroking Gabriel. Fuck. This was perfect. He was safe. He was protected. They would take care of him. He didn’t have to worry about anyone, or anything. He didn’t have to worry about shitty paralegals, or the case coming up. He didn’t have to worry about neglecting his boys, or anything. It was like a restart button, in a way. And he was close. 

Gabriel’s walls spasmed around Michael as their fingers brushed over his sensitive tip at the same time that he felt a delicious pressure against his prostate. He loved it when that happened and if it kept up he wouldn’t last too long. Especially if Dean kept talking about Michael filling him up. 

Michael gasped as Dean let his throat go and panted to get his breath back. He could feel his cock swelling, Gabriel’s walls clenching around his length. He was so close. But it felt. . . wrong, in a way, for him to let go. He couldn’t explain it. So he just kept stroking Gabriel in hopes that his boys would have an answer. 

“You close?” Gabriel groaned, resting his forehead against Michael’s, “Gonna cum for me?”

Oh Thank God Gabriel was the man he was. He probably knew. He nodded, whimpering in need and want. 

Dean leaned in and in a voice roughened with his own desire, “Then cum, baby. Give it to him hard.” 

Michael came, rocking his hips erratically into Gabriel’s as he filled his boyfriend up. A strangled sort of cry echoed from his throat. 

Gabriel felt the warm rush of being filled and took Dean’s command as one for him as well. With a hiccuped groan, he spasmed around Michael as he came across his stomach. His whole body shuddered until the very end and then he collapsed against Michael’s chest. “Good boy,” Gabriel sighed while nuzzling against his cheek. 

Michael nuzzled back, feeling warm and fuzzy inside as he just relaxed. An overwhelming calming feeling came over him and he groaned softly, wrapping noodle-y feeling arms around his boyfriend to hold him close. Touch, touch, touch. Touch and hug and cuddle. 

Dean caressed along Michael’s shoulders, massaging them gently, “That was beautiful. Both of you.” 

“Shuddup,” Gabriel weakly protested with a hidden smile. 

Michael still really couldn’t speak, but he did blush a little more, burrowing his face into Gabriel’s soft, golden hair. 

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel sat up slowly and smiled at Michael, “Let’s get you in the bed before I fall asleep in your lap.” 

Dean dropped a kiss to each of their cheeks and walked out of the room to get them a glass of water and a cloth to clean up with. 

Michael groaned. He didn’t want to move. It felt too good. He whined at the loss of contact from Gabriel and looked around for Dean. 

Gabriel carefully stood, hissing at the feeling of Michael slipping free of him. Once on his feet, he wiggled a bit before pulling Michael to his feet, “Come on. Dean’s gonna be back in a second and then it’s bedtime for all good boys.” 

Michael allowed himself to be pulled upright, allowing his weight to fall onto Gabriel and he nuzzled into him. “Ngh,” he moaned. 

“I know. I’m a meany,” Gabriel grunted as he shuffled them toward the bed and then playfully shoved Michael onto it. He looked down at Michael spread out and chuckled, “We made a mess.”

Michael just laid on the bed in bliss, somewhat thankful to be horizontal. He made grabby hands for Gabriel, though. Why was no one touching him? 

Gabriel put him in the bed properly and then laid down beside him, using Michael’s chest as a pillow. “Did you like it?” Gabriel asked, feeling a tiny trickle of doubt edge into his thoughts. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Gabriel like an octopus and squeezed his boyfriend tightly. Words were still difficult, but he made an affirmative noise and nuzzled into him. 

Coming into the room with a plate in one hand, a glass of water in another and a moist washcloth over his bare shoulder, “Cuddling already? You two move quick,” he said with a grin and set the things on the nightstand. Sitting down on the side of the bed where Gabriel was laying, he started to clean the cum from Michael’s skin. “Did you have fun, baby boy?”

 

Michael groaned. Talking. So much talking. Did he talk this much? Probably. It was both soothing and annoying. He nodded and purred as Dean cleaned him up. As long as Gabriel didn’t move away from him again, he would be very happy.

Once Dean had given the same treatment to Gabriel, he took up the glass of water and held it out to them, “A few sips for each of you and then I have orange slices and chocolate if you want them.”

Oh Lord. Movement. Why did they insist on moving him around? He didn’t want to move, and he made a disgruntled noise into Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel took the glass first and took several thirsty gulps. When he’d finished, he pushed up onto his elbow and urged Michael to do the same. “Just a drink and then we snuggle down.” 

Dean crawled into the bed and waited patiently for the two of them to have what he felt was going to be a debate on whether Michael would drink or not. 

Michael whined and turned on his side to snuggle into Gabriel more, shaking his head. He wasn’t thirsty, dammit. He just wanted to cuddle. 

“Michael, you don’t allow me to brat out on this part so you don’t get to either,” Gabriel said, giving him a nudge. “Drink and then cuddle.”

Michael pouted. How dare. He didn’t want water. He wanted cuddles. Knowing his boyfriend, though, he reluctantly sat up a little to get water. 

Tipping the glass against Michael’s lips, Gabriel watched as he drank and sat the glass on the nightstand. Now that there was nothing to stop them, Dean and Gabriel turned as one and wrapped Michael up in their arms. Holding, squeezing, touching and kissing him in lazy patterns meant to show affection rather than arouse. 

Oh. This is what it felt like to be in the middle of the cuddle sandwich like this. Michael thought that this might be his favorite part as he allowed them to touch and kiss and show an unholy amount of affection.

After a time, he blinked open his eyes and gave a smile. “Hey,” he whispered.

“And there he is,” Dean said, resting his head on the pillow, “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Michael hummed, nuzzling deeper under the covers happily. “Relaxed, calm.” He wrinkled his nose. “Clingy,” he added. 

Gabriel hummed as he rubbed his cheek against Michael’s shoulder, “You know the best thing to do when you feel like that? Sleep in the middle of a man sandwich.”

Michael smiled lazily. “I could get behind that,” he murmured. “That was very intelli-lightening.” He frowned. “What are words?” he whined out loud. 

“Evil things,” Dean yawned wide and closed his eyes. 

“Agreed,” Michael yawned as well. “I liked it, and it taught me a lot.” There we go. 

“What did you learn?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head to look up at his boyfriend. 

“Why you two submit,” Michael hummed lazily. “It was very freeing. A little scary, not gonna lie, I got a little scared but it felt so good.” 

Gabriel sat up with a faint frown, “I hope I didn’t do something to scare you, because you could have safeworded or just told me to stop.”

“No, it wasn’t that,” Michael assured him. “It was more of the ‘I’m not sure what’s happening’ scary. The scary of doing something new. And, I’m not sure if you noticed, but I went pretty deep.” 

The frown slowly melted into a small smile, “I hadn’t noticed that at all.”

Michael chuckled. “I couldn’t think, and I didn’t want to,” he said. “It was just very base instinct and it felt good. I almost didn’t want to leave.” 

“Welcome to my world, Michael,” Gabriel laid back down and tuck in tight to his side, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet closeness of them, “but don’t get too used to it. I need my Sir back sometime soon.” 

Michael chuckled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head softly. “Oh, I’ll be back,” he promised softly. “Now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” He turned his head and kissed the top of Dean’s head, smiling at his youngest boyfriend. “I love you both, very much,” he whispered. He yawned and snuggled more in the middle of Dean and Gabriel. 

Sleep sounded  _ fantastic.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr!! M is @madamelibrarian and I am @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
